


Talk to me

by Giggleteehee



Series: Nights Like These [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No season 2 spoilers, Reveal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: Chat Noir has continued to visit Marinette ever since he accidentally stumbled on her skating all those months ago. However he still hasn't learn not to stick his nose where he shouldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags there will be no spoilers of season 2 seeing as this was planned before it was released, life just got in the way. I will also be updating every three days.

It was a peaceful spring afternoon, despite the looming clouds and constant akuma threats. With summer drawing nearer that also meant exams were around the corner. With so many students panicking Hawkmoth had been having quite the time. Ladybug and Chat Noir would’ve really appreciated it if he didn’t.

Which was why Chat Noir had visited his princess. With the promise of warm food and even warmer company how could he not? Ever since he had accidently stumbled upon her nearly five months ago things had been looking up for both sides of the mask.

He and Marinette had become strong friends and Ladybug had started taking down some of her walls and was opening up to him. Then there was the fact that since he and the rest of his class were in their final year of Lycee the whole class had been spending time together. Admittedly it was mainly study seasons but it was still more than he could dream.

Marinette was currently telling him about her day. It was actually one of Adrien’s secret pleasures. Of course he had been with her for nearly all of it but he always found it fascinating listening to her point of view on the same day and how different it can be.

Marinette was going around her balcony, watering her plants as she told him what had happened to her during the second akuma of the day.

“Alya bolted leaving me with Chloe and Sabrina, do you know how hard it was to get them to go away? I found a nice hiding spot and told them to stay so I could check on the others, seeing as we were supposed to be having another study group and she _clings_ to me! How Sabrina can put up with her is beyond me, that girl must have a dedication I don’t and don’t even get me started on Adrien,” She rambled.

Chat snorted from his spot, under the parasol she’d put up to cover the table. She didn’t usually bring it out until summer but one time the two of them had been getting ready to go on a little trip when it bucket down out of nowhere. They had made it all the way to her rail and she was getting on his back so he could take her to a nice roof top with a spectacular view of the city he’d discovered a few days back. By the time she’d managed to get her trap door open it had stopped, as quickly as it came. She’d learnt from that mistake.

“But anyway, how was your day?” She asked as she finished up

Smiling he replied “Quite good, if not a little tiring. Got to hang out with friends, got to see Ladybug, and kicked some butt. You know the usual.” He passed the plate over.

They talked a little more when, as if summoned by his previous thoughts, it started raining. He and Mari huddled under the umbrella but after five minutes she offered for them to move inside.

After dashing in they took a look at each other. Stating the obvious Chat said “We got a little wet.” As they dripped small puddles on Mari’s floor.

Rolling her eyes she pocked his chest “Stay here, I’ll get us some towels and hot chocolate.”

“Three marshmallows please.”

Opening her hatch she said “I’ll see what I can do.”

While she was gone he looked around her room. It always looked different with every visit and he loved it. It was the opposite of his house, which was never anything but immaculate and uniform. Some days it was messy, some days it wasn’t but it always felt loved and lived in.

Staying in his spot so not to spread his dampness he spotted the differences since his last visit. Before she had sewing equipment littering the floor. Now it was papers from studying all day and night. Her trash can was empty for once but her desk was as cluttered as ever. Turning to her walls he noticed she’d added more photos.

Carefully he walked over, wanting to have a better look. There were a lot of new ones, seeing as they’d been making a lot of new memories. One suddenly caught his attention and he nearly wheezed with laughter at the sight. It was from a few days ago, their whole class had gone on a hunt for a nice park to have a picnic at. They found one that was filled of bug life, despite Chloe’s plea for anywhere but there. It was mainly of him, glaring at a purple butterfly. He knew it wasn’t Hawkmoth’s but the photo proved he was not happy to see it. However what he didn’t know was that a short distance away Marinette was pulling a just as displeased face.

Continuing to reminiscence in the photos he couldn’t help but pick up on a reoccurring face. _His_ reoccurring face, in fact. Not to say she was lacking with the other classmates, he was honestly surprised with how many she had that involved Chloe. No, she definitely had plenty of everyone but he could swear there were more photos of him than even Alya, though he didn’t dare check. He was still milking her comment about his classy puns.

The sound of the trap door behind him pulled his gaze away from the images. With a towel on each arm and a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate Marinette finally returned.

“Sorry I took a while,” She started as Chat came to help “Mum was in the kitchen and I didn’t want her getting curious about why I have two cups. Although she seemed to have laid out the stuff for two anyway but I think that was for herself and Dad.”

“That’s alright, I was just looking around.” He set the tray on her deck, without disturbing her hazardous stacks of paper and grabbed one of the towels.

“You weren’t being too nosy, where you?”

“ _Water_ you talking about,” He shook his wet hair at her and she hit him “I have been a _purr_ -fect gentleman.”

“Sure.”

“Well I might’ve become very interested in one particular part.” He confessed and she forged horrified shock before taking a drink

“I let you into my home and this is who you repay me? What a way to _rain_ on my parade.”

“Oooh, you’re getting better at this princess.”

She rolled her eyes as he nudged her a bit before taking his own hot cup. He smiled when he noticed there were four marshmallows. She knew his sweet tooth well.

They drank in silence for a bit when curiosity got the better of her. Finishing her cup Mari asked “So what were you looking at?”

“Your photos.”

“That’s all?”

“Yup. There are a lot more since the last time I was here and I wanted to see what you’d been up to. Your class making the most of it before you split for College?”

“Yeah. Nino, Alya, Rose, Nathaniel and I plan on going to the same school. Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina and Max are aiming for a different one but if we all get in we’ll be close. The others are going here and there.” She looked at the photos.

She’d admit she was a little sad. If there was any kind of silver lining to Hawkmoth’s tyranny it was that it had brought their class together. She’d never had a bond with a class like she did this one but the thought of it all coming to an end just because they were growing up was upsetting.

Hell she’d even admit she’d miss Chloe, just you know to herself and no one else.

It seemed the whole class felt the same because as the end of the year got closer they started planning more. It was actually really nice with how stressful everything was to just hang out.

Chat hummed knowingly at the look on her face. Adrien felt very much the same. It was his first time going to school and although he was sure akuma attacks weren’t always a regular thing it made the year all the more memorable. However he couldn’t feel too sad with all the time they spent together and all the planning they were doing to keep things that way.

Another comfortable silence followed only for curiosity to get the better of him this time. Looking back at the photos he couldn’t help but ask “So what are your thoughts on Adrien?”

Mari choked on air before splattering “What?”

He grinned at the reaction, how easy it was to tease her. Purring he said “I couldn’t help but notice you had an awful lot of pictures with Adrien in them, I was just wondering if there was a _purr_ -ticular reason.”

As if she didn’t believe him Mari scanned her wall of photos. There was no way, she hadn’t even been thinking when she saw most of the photos. She’d simply just wanted them for the sake of remembering. Nevertheless she also noticed there were more that held Adrien than anyone else. She hoped Alya wouldn’t notice or she’d feel very offended.

Chat watched as Marinette’s face turned from disbelief to shock, a blush started making its way to her cheeks. Teasingly he couldn’t help but ask “Oh does my dear princess have a celebrity crush?”

If Chat thought she was blushing before then this was a whole new level. Her cheeks flared so violently it travelled to the tips of her ears and down her neck. He wondered if it reached her chest. She made a few unidentified words before huffing with frustration at herself.

Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment she composed herself enough to say “It’s not a celebrity crush, my feelings are genuine.”

…What…?

Moments of some of their encounters flushed before Adrien’s eyes. The stuttering, the inability to look let alone hold a conversation with him, the blush that always graced her cheeks. Oh so this was why Nino liked to call him oblivious…

“Chat, earth to Chat Noir?” Mari’s voice brought him back

“You like Adrien,” He whispered before he repeated in a much too loud voice “You like Adrien! Oh it all makes sense now, how could I not see it. And all this time I thought it was something else-”

He was abruptly cut off by Mari slapping her hand over his mouth and hissing at him to be quiet. There was dead silence for what felt like hours before she finally removed her hand.

“Please scream it a little louder, I think you missed some of Europe.” She glared at him. He swallowed sheepishly.

“Sorry I guess I got a little excited. It’s just I always wondered why you used to act that why around,” He had to bit his tongue as he nearly said ‘ _me’_ “A-around him.”

“Was it really that obvious?”

“No.” He replied instantly. He’d like to think that he was more observant that people gave him credit for.

Mari sighed and took a seat “To be honest I’ve liked him for a while and have even tried to tell him a few times but something always goes wrong.”

Now Chat was the one sighing as he walked up to sit next to her knowing all too well what that feeling was like. His attempts at getting Ladybug to really notice his feelings never went very well. Although now that he thought about it he hadn’t tried for a while. Weird, that wasn’t like him. Then again he was rather busy nowadays. Just the thought of how busy he was made him tired with an age much older than his own.

“What do you think I should do?” She asked after a moment’s silence.

Chat jumped at the question after being lost in thoughts again. She was asking for him opinion? She valued it enough to want to know his thoughts on this matter even though he’d told her he wasn’t any better?

“Y-you’re asking me?”

“I trust you.”

A familiar warmth that Adrien had become accustom to with Marinette return to his chest as he smiled. He thought, long and hard about what he could suggest. He didn’t want to give her any bad advice, she deserved the best of everything so he had to make sure his advice was such.

“Well in the end it comes down to what you want. There are so many uncertainties about the future and if you get stuck on them or past failures then the only thing that will be certain is that nothing will change. Do the positives outweigh the negatives? Are you willing to risk it? Is _he_ worth the risk?”

Now it was her turn to think. She knew she had the guts, she wasn’t Ladybug for nothing. Even though things could go badly her and Adrien were close and Nino and Alya would help any transitioning. She had courage and support, so what was there to lose?

A small voice in her head said Adrien. She ignored it.

“I think you make an excellent point, mon chaton.” She smiled as a blush made its way to her cheeks. He made an excellent point, indeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Adrien had felt very proud about the advice he’d given Marinette. It was from the heart and she had accepted it, meaning it had to be worth something.

Although there was one problem he had miraculously managed to quickly forget. So lost in his own happiness about how he’d helped her he’d somehow forgotten who exactly it was he was helping her with. That was until Plagg.

“This is one of the many reasons why I told you not to meddle in her business.” Plagg had scolded him once his transformation had dropped.

Offended Adrien huffed “What do you mean? I helped her. Now Mari is feeling a little more confident about confessing to…” His voice trailed off at the end.

Plagg looked very unimpressed that it had taken Adrien this long to realise the full extent of what he had done. He had encouraged her and that wasn’t a bad thing. However he had put his nose where he shouldn’t have and now he was caught in the cross fire.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, their class president and one of his best friends had a crush on him.

Panic welled up in Adrien as he started pacing around his room. What was he to do? Did he like her? Of course but in a romantic way? There was no way, not when he had Ladybug by his side. Marinette didn’t deserve someone who also thought of another. So then he had to turn her down? Oh god but that would hurt her, he couldn’t do that.

Desperately he whirled on his kwami and begged “What do I do?”

Unmoved by his chosen’s turmoil Plagg answered “You dug this whole, _you_ find a way out of it.”

Gobsmacked Adrien fretted for a few more hours before trying to sleep. If he rested his mind he could come to a logical and well thought out plan. The only problem was he was too awake to sleep and when he finally managed it was restless.

The next morning came and as he got ready for school he saw only one choice- Wait and see if Mari confesses today and deal with it then.

Was it a good plan, probably not.

Was it his only plan that didn’t involve moving to China, you bet.

“Sometimes you worry me.” Plagg told him as he fidgeted in the back of the car

“Help would be nice!” He hissed

“Don’t let her find out you’re Chat.” Adrien let out a very pathetic whimper at that.

They arrived at school with Nino and Kim waiting for him by the entrance. He tried to act normal and although he got odd looks from the pair they didn’t ask. Making their way to class they ran into Rose and Max and started talking about various things. Adrien quickly fell into his usual routine but couldn’t help looking towards the door whenever it opened.

Chances were Marinette was going to be late, some things just don’t change. He wondered if she would tell him today or not. He still wasn’t sure how he’d respond and it was eating at him.

So lost in thought for what felt like the thousandth time he didn’t realise his classmates were talking to him until Ivan clapped him on the back.

“What do you say Adrien? You and me against Kim and Alix, loser has to pay for the winners tickets.”

“Um, deal?” He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to but knew there would be more harm in disagreeing. Their class took bets very seriously.

“Why such a weak bet? How about adding lunch too?” Kim offered

“I didn’t want to clean you of all your money.” Ivan smirked back and the two started arguing. Alix seemed to simply be enjoying the show.

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty, now can we get back to the actual task at hand?” Chloe snapped and the boys shut theirs months but continued to glare at each other.

Adrien snorted before taking a page from Chloe’s book and focusing.

They talked until the bell went. Going to their seats Adrien turned to Marinette’s empty one for a moment. She wasn’t often this late, could something have happened? Did Chat Noir over step?

All too suddenly Marinette burst into the room shouting “Present!” Only to see their teacher hadn’t made it yet.

She let out an embarrassed “Oh” as the class snickered at her. Briskly she made her way to her seat and sat down, just as Mlle Bustier entered.

Adrien was hyper aware of her and couldn’t pay attention to class because of it. He was still having a war within himself about what his feelings for her were, exactly. It bothered him to no end that he couldn’t figure it out.

Of course what he and Marinette had was special but the same could be said with Ladybug. However with Ladybug he knew he loved her, he had no doubt about it and wasn’t something that could be helped. The heart wanted what it wanted and even though the very thought of ever doing anything that could hurt Marinette made him sick to his stomach, what more could he do? That was that…

…So why did it feel like he was making excuses?

It had felt like an eternity but finally break came. His heart was pounding and he felt his hands starting to clam up but he bit the bullet and turned to face Marinette. If she was going to confess it would either be now or home time. He’d make it easier for her before he hurt her.

She was talking with Mylene but must have noticed him moving because she turned towards him. Their eyes meet and although Adrien’s heart bet so violently against his chest he thought it’d burst from the nerves he still opened his mouth. Words were on the tip of his tongue but before he could voice them Marinette did something she hadn’t done for five months.

She blushed and _looked away_.

Adrien’s mouth clamped shut with shock. He stared at her, waiting to see if she would look back at him but didn’t. Not even a wave.

_Ouch_.

Turning back Adrien couldn’t help it when his bottom lip jetted out and his eyebrows nearly fused with his furious frown. He could see Nino exchanging glances with Alya but chose to ignore. He had decided he’d much rather sulk until Marinette wanted to talk to him again.

Seriously though? After everything she’d gone back to her old ways? He didn’t like the old ways that meant he never got anything out of her. No smile, no laugh, no teasing, nothing. He could already feel a cold settling within him at her absents.

He wrapped his arms around himself and watched helpless as Mari left the room without giving him any indication that he existed. It hurt more than he remembered, being ignored by her. Well actually that wasn’t technically right, he wouldn’t say he was being ignored. _Avoided_ would be a better word but it certainly didn’t make him feel better.

“You um, want to tell me what that was about?” Nino finally asked.

Adrien shrugged. What could he say? Nothing that wouldn’t be suspicious that was for sure. He also didn’t think he could talk at the moment. His throat felt horribly tight and his heart so low he was sure it was in his stomach. Or bleeding on the floor where Mari had left it.

He cursed himself at that last thought. That was cruel of him…

In the end the he and Nino had lunch with Chloe and Sabrina. It wasn’t the first time he hadn’t had lunch with Alya and Marinette. Every now and again it would happen but this one bugged him and for obvious reasons. The three picked up on it and Nino and Sabrina tried to get a little more information but Chloe hushed them. She knew what this mood was and knew it would be best to leave him for the moment. He was thankful for that.

Once they got back to class it was all work again. At least he found it easier to concentrate now. Why should he waste time with thoughts of Marinette when she won’t do the same?

He mentally hit himself again. That was not how you treat a friend and although yes said friend started it he should be better. It was in a way his fault for prying and pushing without thinking. Marinette didn’t deserve him being cold, he knew she didn’t mean to do it. She’d apologised so many times for her previous behaviour.

Nevertheless he still felt a constant throb. He’d gotten used to Marinette’s warmth. Without it he felt a whole new level of isolation that was unknown to him. And apparently he also felt a new level of bitterness and pity.

The bell went and he sighed as his packed up his things, giving Nino a weak goodbye before heading out the door. He’d made it to the stairs outside the classroom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A little peeved he turned to the intruder only to nearly slip down the stairs.

Stumbling with both his words and legs he gasped “Marinette?”

She cringed at his reaction and took a step back. With a small wave she said “Hi.”

“Hi.”

There was silence before Mari took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about this morning. I know I ignored you and I know you noticed and didn’t like it. I, um, can’t excuse myself for it and I shouldn’t have treated you like that again.”

Adrien swelled at the apology. Yes he felt some confliction seeing as he still felt hurt but her actions but her eyes looked so sad and he didn’t like that.

Rubbing the back of his head he said “That’s alright, I’m just happy you’re talking to me again.” He was silent waiting to see if she would say anything but she didn’t.

He wondered if he should bring it up but didn’t know how seeing as Adrien was supposed to be unaware and a part of him still wanted to run. Although for all he knew there could be a whole other reason for her actions that he didn’t even know about. Doubtful but not impossible.

However before he could decide it seemed Hawkmoth had beat him to it as screams erupted from nearby. Both tensed and tried to pull the other to safety.

From outside they could hear the akuma yelling. Marinette reacted first and gave up on hiding him as she started sprinting in one direction. Before Adrien knew what he was doing he reached out and grabbed her wrist, nearly wanking her off her feet.

Confused she looked back at him and before he could stop himself he asked “Why did you avoid me?”

All emotion cleared from her face, it was the first time he’d seen it happen. Blandly she answered “It doesn’t matter anymore, it wasn’t important.”

Bewildered he ask “What do you mean?”

“It was something stupid don’t waste your time on it.” She said instantly and Adrien was so shocked he let go of her hand. Taking her chance she ran away.

For a spilt second Adrien considered going after her but knew better. Right now the akuma was more important and he had a job to do but he’d be dammed if he didn’t talk to her about it later.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The akuma itself wasn’t hard, per say but he certainly wasn’t fun. He was just some guy who was angry about a parking ticket and started wrapping people up with ticket paper and throwing coins at them. Some people didn’t mind the free chump change until the metal coins hit them at full speed.

Chat Noir also regretted offering to be the diversion for his Lady. All he did was say one little amazing pun-“ _Euro_ going down!”- and he became the main target until Ladybug got her hands on his akuma item.

After that they did their usual fist bump but both could tell the other wasn’t in it. They thought about asking, helping their partner but they couldn’t even help themselves. Instead they went home to lick their wounds on their own.

Yet Adrien couldn’t get Marinette out of his head. Her words were so cold and her eyes almost dead. He’d tried texting her but she wasn’t replying. Tomorrow at school he could try talking to her in person but something told him she’d avoid the topic meaning there was only one option left.

Chat Noir.

Though it seemed this had its own issue…

“You are no longer allow to use the miraculous for your love game.”

“It’s not a love game, now eat your cheese.” He handed more over but Plagg turn his back to him.

Adrien huffed and added the piece to the ever growing pile. He had hoped that by this point Plagg would’ve given in to hunger but it seemed apparent that he had no desire of doing so willingly.

“Plagg please, I’m trying to figure things out as best I can but Mari won’t talk to Adrien,”

“Chat Noir is Adrien.”

“She doesn’t know that! You saw how she acted at school. One minute she was her old stuttering self and suddenly she talking to me again but was so distant and saying her feelings are stupid. Well I think she was, I’m assuming it was about her crush on me.” He added at the end

“Kid I’ve lived long enough to know how this will turn out. Chances are it won’t be good for either if someone doesn’t take the first step.” Adrien opened his mouth only for Plagg to cut in “And disguises won’t help. If anything it’ll make things worse.”

“Well she isn’t going to do anything so I will and if that means I have to pretend to be someone else for a bit then fine. Suppressing her feelings won’t help either so let me try this. She knows Chat, trusts Chat. I can help her Plagg, please let me.”

Slowly Plagg turned. He looked at Adrien with a deep frown but took a bit of cheese anyway. Sighing with relief Adrien waited patiently until him to finish before calling on his transformation and heading to Marinette’s.

When he arrived he wondered if she was asleep, even though it was still early evening. Her curtains were drawn and it didn’t look like there was any light coming from her room. Quietly heading to the trap door he took a peek into her room. At first he thought it was empty and then he saw the covers on her bed move.

Taking a closer look he realised that there was someone, he guessed Marinette, under the blankets. He frown at the sight wondering if Plagg was right and he should leave. With her hidden like that it was a clear sign she didn’t want to see anyone but what were the chances of this getting better the longer he waited?

Taking a shaky breath he knocked on her door. The blankets jumped and soon a bed headed Marinette was looking at him in shock. He waved.

In all honesty he had thought she might’ve been crying but perhaps she was asleep and he had already made this whole mess worse. He really wasn’t good at this sort of thing.

“Chat? What are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door for him.

Landing lightly on her bed he said “I wanted to know how your day was.”

That same blank expression appeared on her face and she shrugged.

When she didn’t offer any more after a long pause he got straight to the point “So did you talk to Adrien?”

Another shrug.

Approaching her like one would a scared animal he tentatively asked “Why not?”

Another shrug.

“Did you not want to?”

A shake this time. Not much about at least it was something different.

“Did the akuma interrupt you?”

A pause before a much more hesitant shake.

“Did he do something?”

Sounding more broken than he thought possible she answered “No but I did.”

“Will you talk to me about it?” She shook her head again and he sighed.

He sat cross legged and faced her. She had her knees to her chest, arms around them and was huddled in the corner. She was looking off to the side and purposely avoiding his gaze. His chest felt unbearably hollow at the sight of Marinette becoming so small.

“Please? I want to help but I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s happening.” She didn’t respond but he wasn’t about to give up.

So he just sat there, waiting for her to be ready to tell him anything. It took a while but soon, whether it was the silence of something else Marinette gave in.

Taking a shaky breath she began “I started avoiding him again. I didn’t mean to yet before I knew it I was and I could see that it hurt him but I didn’t try and fix it straight away. I panicked and ran.” She looked at Chat, waiting to see the judgement in his eyes but it never came. Suddenly she felt the urge to spill everything.

“I know he hates it when I treat him like that, he may have never told me so directly but it was obvious. Thanks to your advice I had been building myself up all morning to just bite the bullet and tell him. I mean you were right and I thought I could do it, it wasn’t like it was my first try…

“But when I looked at him, I don’t know why but I just couldn’t anymore. I made him feel horrible all day before trying to fix it and what does he do? Forgive me, instantly. It wasn’t ok, he shouldn’t have been so quick but he was.”

Chat Noir tried to cut in but now that she had started she wasn’t stopping till she was finished “What’s more I know he’s not as happy as he pretends to be. Then I come along and make things worse. He already has so much stress and all he needs is someone to be there and stay there. I wanted to be that person, I really did but I can’t.”

“Mari you’re being too tough on yourself.”

“Am I?” She didn’t show any signs of wanting to cry but he almost wished she would. It hurt to see her so emotionless.

“Yes,” He told her firmly “The main points here are that you _did_ fix it fast and that he forgave it.”

“But he shouldn’t have.”

“Why do you get to decide for him?” The snap made her flinch. He felt infinitely worse but justified in his point so took the moment to continue “Look I can get that you panicked and that you were scared and messed up. You’re only human Mari. What I don’t get is why him forgiving you is such a problem?”

“ _Because_ I’m scared and panicked and messed up _again_!” She almost yelled “I’ve done that to him so many times and he just keeps forgiving me, that’s not how friends should treat each other let alone someone who wants to be more. He should be angry with me and tell me off but he never has.

“He’s understanding and nice and one of the biggest dorks and I like him so much I get confused and hurt him. He doesn’t deserve or need that in his life but his own friend is giving it to him. What right do I have to ask for more? It already took me this long to finally have something special with him and I don’t want to keep messing it up.”

She’d made herself so small in her corner and her voice sounded so horsed the sound tore Chat’s own throat. She cared about him so much and he’d never even realised. Someone so special was right in front of him and he’d been blind to it. Now look where it got them.

Crawling over to her she jumped at the hand that pulled her arm. She looked at him, eyes still dry but full of pain and confliction. With effort but no force so she could pull away if she wished he pulled her onto his lap. She was tense and rigid but stayed there.

Her body leaned against his chest and one of his legs. Both of her legs were still tucked tightly against her and her feet were under his other leg. Her head rested in the crook of his neck while his arms encased her small frame. She could be so small when she wanted. It felt so unnatural for someone that did nothing but shine in his eyes to be able to shrink the way Mari did.

Just sitting and soothing the two stayed silent. A long time passed before Marinette stared to relax against him. One of her hands help his bell while the other help one of his and she fiddled with his fingers.

After a few moments she said “I know I’m overreacting a little. But I just want to be someone that can deserve him. The only problem is I keep messing up and I’m scared one day he really won’t forgive me. Luck runs out Chat, you know that. What if I ruin everything?”

The arm on her shoulders pulled her closer “If he cares about you half as much as you do him then he’ll be patient.”

“And if he doesn’t?” She was almost too scared to ask. “What if he doesn’t want what I want and I just made both our lives hard for nothing?”

All he could say was “It’s not nothing, Mari,” and managed to pull her even closer.

This was his fear too, that he would hurt Mari because he loved another. Yet the thought of rejecting Mari hurt him more than the idea of Ladybug rejecting him.

God emotions were terrifying, no wonder Hawkmoth thrived on them.

Humming she asked “Do you have time to stay for a movie?”

This was a _mess_. Neither knew what to do and both were so scared about hurting the other. A distraction sound like heaven.

Taking up her offer the two got the bed made for their usual movie mode. Mari had raced down to see if there was any food while Chat set up her laptop in the fort of blankets and pillows. When she eventually returned she held two plates of what looked like dinner.

“Yup,” She said with some of her old brightness, if not also a bit of embarrassment “I’m pretty sure my parents know I’m harbouring a stray.”

“As long as I get fed I am _paw_ -sitive I can live with that.” He joked and her giggle sent at familiar warmth through his body.

Finally settling down they picked a random movie and enjoyed each other’s company.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Adrien was half asleep when he felt something tickling his nose and cheek. He swatted it away before clinging closer to his warm pillow. The annoyance returned and seemed to be making a faint noise. He ignored it, refusing to leave his bed.

On and on the distraction went until he started realising it wasn’t a bug like he thought it was. Bugs don’t hiss or a least not the way this one was. He’d know this sound anywhere seeing as he heard it daily.

Tiredly he grumbled “Plagg I’m trying to sleep.”

Plagg seemed to say something but he couldn’t understand in his current state. Lazily he promised to feed him once he got up, assuming that that was what he wanted. There was silence and he sighed in relief. Then there was a sharp nip at his ear and he yelped.

“Plagg!” He yelled only for his throat to close at the end.

He looked around his surroundings that were certainly not his room. He knew whose it was though and his heart stopped. Looking down he saw Marinette fast asleep right next to him before his thoughts finally caught up.

One movie turned to two, then two to three and so on until they must’ve fallen asleep. It would’ve been fine, this wasn’t the first time it had happened however as he turned his gaze to a very grumpy and unimpressed kwami he realised this time he’d stayed too long. Plagg ran out of energy and had been forced to detransform.

In a moment of panic he opened her balcony door and jumped up, coursing Marinette to wake thanks to all the moving. Groaning she went to tell Chat off only to see a very small black cat floating in his place.

In her half asleep state she reached out to pat him while asking in confusion “I didn’t know you could transform into a real cat?”

“I’m not a cat I’m a kwami.” Plagg grumbled but let her scratch behind his ear anyway. It was his weak spot.

“Oh a kwami, my mistake.” She nodded absently for a solid minute. Then in a rush she yelled “What, a kwami?! Oh my god Chat detransformed?” She panicked and searched for her partner, slightly terrified she’d see his real face.

From on top of her balcony Adrien waved a single finger. “I’m up here Mari.”

“Chat!” She gasped “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for you to stay this long. Oh and your kwami must be so tired, are you alright?” Mari held her hands out for Plagg to sit on

“I’m exhausted and annoyed and would really appreciate some cheese right about now.” Plagg grumbled

“Cheese, right. We have cheese in the fridge of both the kitchen and the bakery, though I’m not sure what kinds,”

“That’s all I need to know, I’ll go look.” Plagg said before shooting off.

Adrien stayed hidden as the room went silent. His heart was still pounding from almost getting caught. Though he was both marvelling and thankful for how well Marinette took the situation.

Marinette on the other hand was wheeling at herself. How did things turn out so wrong? They’ve done this a thousand times and now they mess up? Tikki was going to have words with her for this but one problem at a time.

Looking up she couldn’t see Chat but he must’ve been cold. From her bed she could feel the breeze and rubbed the goose bumps away. Her clock said it was a little before four in the morning and she doubted he was dressed for a chilly night.

Scooping up one of her blankets she whispered “Chat, I’m not looking but do you want a blanket?”

Adrien slowly peaked over the edge to see one of her hand covering her eyes as she looked away and the other holding up a thick blanket. He took it and wrapped it around his freezing body, thanking her in the process.

They continued to sit in thick silence, unsure of what to do next. It wasn’t your everyday situation and they both already had a lot on their minds. Marinette felt an intense amount of curiosity about her partner’s identity but forced her gaze anywhere but up. Adrien also wanted to look and see how she was coping with the whole thing but was too scared.

When five whole minutes of painful nothingness passed Mari gave in, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I should’ve been more careful and now you’re stuck on my roof.”

He scoffed at that “Mari _I’m_ the super hero with an identity to hide, _I’m_ the one who should be apologising for being so reckless.”

“But _I’m_ the one who kept you for so long even though _I_ know you have the whole ‘secret identity’ problem.” And you know the added fact that she was his partner Ladybug.

They argued like that for a bit, going back and forward trying to get the other to agree it was their fault. In the end Adrien finished it with them agreeing it was both their fault before it went to silence again.

“Thanks by the way.” Mari jumped at the sound of his voice “You’re taking this really well and haven’t pushed for anything. I really a- _purr_ -ciate it.” He tried to lighten the thick atmosphere.

She couldn’t help but frown at that “Chat you’re my friend, why would I start bugging you about your identity now? Besides you’ve done so much for me, if I can help or return it in anyway I’ll do it.”

Adrien smiled. Once again for the thousandth time he was reminded about how amazing and caring she was. She was putting him and Plagg first with no complaints just like she does for so many others.

And to think this person ended up falling for him, not for looks or fame or any of the other qualities he’d become used. No it was one little act.

He looked down at the blanket he had wrapped around himself and her warmth engulfed him again. Smiling he pulled it closer.

“He’ll fall for you, you know.” He said more to himself but Marinette’s confused sound told him she’d heard. “Adrien,” He clarified louder “He’ll fall for you, if he hasn’t already of course.”

There was a pause “What makes you so sure?” No defensiveness in her voice, just pure curiosity

A knowing grin pulled at his lips as he said “Call it cats intuition.”

“Is this ‘cats intuition’ that same intuition that will touch random unknown goo?” She’d seen him do it a number of times as Ladybug and she’d always tell him off

“ _Paw_ -ssibly.”

She laughed “I’m good then.”

“ _Meow_ -ch princess.”

They both started laughing, not noticing that Plagg was sure taking his time.

When the laughter died Adrien said “I mean it though.”

Mari smiled “I know you do, thanks Chat.”

She heard shuffling and arched an eyebrow “Pinkie promise.”

“What?”

She felt something swipe the top of her head and jumped. Looking up she saw a hand, not his ring hand, dangling from her balcony. She also couldn’t help but also notice that he was in fact a natural blond.

Slightly confused as to what they were promising she linked her pinkie with his. It surprised her that he had delicate skin and soft hands. He was a lot more like a cat than she’d given him credit for.

“I promise Adrien will return your feelings,” Chat said. His voice was so silky and sure that it made her heart flutter with hope.

Tightening their linked pinkies she said “And I promise to do anything in my power to bring you as much happiness as you do me.”

Now it was Chat’s heart that was fluttering but it wasn’t just with hope. Smiling to the point that his cheeks hurt, he teased “So puns and pampering 24/7?”

She laughed “I’ll never get the a- _purr_ -eal of puns but if that’s what you want I’ll deliver a whole _litter_ of them.”

Their laughs rung out and their hands stayed together until Plagg finally returned, full and charged. Transforming back Chat Noir popped his head into Mari’s view. They looked at each other before grinning goofily. Offering a hand Chat pulled Mari onto her balcony.

“So next movie night we have an alarm, just in case?”

“Big time.”

Jumping onto her railing he turned back to wave goodbye “I’ll see you later then.”

“Night Chat,” She waved in return as he leaped away.

Once home and detransform he sighed blissfully before collapsing onto his bed.

“Hang on a minute,” Plagg hissed “What are you doing getting all nice and cosy? I think someone owe me more cheese after tonight and say for the next twelve nights. Do you have any idea-”

“I like her.” Adrien suddenly cut in

Plagg stopped his ranting to look at his chosen. “I think everyone but you knew that. Well and her.”

Adrien snorting. “I’ve made a bit of a mess.”

“A bit is an understatement.” He eyed Adrien “What about Ladybug?”

There was a moment of silence before “I’ll always have a special spot for her, she’s my Lady and friend and partner. But I want to try this with Marinette.”

Plagg couldn’t help but smile. So he genuinely chose this girl? Well if Tikki chose her he already knew she was going to be something else entirely.

With Tikki in mind he thought back to when he’d snuck into Marinette’s kitchen.

He’d actually made a bit of a detour to snoop around the place because why not? It wasn’t often he got so much space to free roam. When he’d finally made his way to the bakery fridge he was greeted with such a glorious sight. Yeah Adrien had stacks of his favourite cheese but one had to appreciate the variety the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery included. They must’ve been quality people.

“You better not steal all our cheese.” An all too familiar voice chirped

“What do you take me for?” He turned and there she was, his other half, his sweet and kind spoken Tikki.

She giggled and it reminded him of bells. Flying over she held out her hands for him to take. He did so instantly.

“So Adrien really is your chosen.”

“And Marinette yours.”

They both looked up towards her room. “They’ve gotten themselves into quiet the situation, haven’t they?” Tikki chirped, tilting her head a little as she considered the two teens.

Plagg hummed “Nothing we haven’t seen before but I would have rather things not go this way.”

“But you have to admit,” There was a gleam in her eyes that Plagg was all too familiar with “Even before us those two were meant for amazing things.”

Plagg looked where Tikki’s gaze had not left, a rare smile coming to his mouth. Although his boy was blinder than a bat and as thick as a rock his heart was always in the right place.

Plagg had lived for a very, _very_ , long time. So many chosen’s. Some that lived shorter than others, some better than others, some he’d like to forget though never will. He hoped Adrien would be with the ones that made it and he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to see that through.

He knew Tikki felt the same.

“They need a lot of work.” He finally answered

She snorted before swatting him “As do you yet you don’t see me complaining.”

“To each their own.” He shrugged before grabbing a piece of cheese.

Eating with one hand and his other holding Tikki’s, they sat in comfortable silence. He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, leaving those two alone for so long but he wanted to spend as much time with Tikki as he could get. It was reasons like this he could never really be mad at Adrien, because he knew all too well what it was like to miss someone so dearly.

And although Tikki felt the same she was better at controlling such wants. “We should go soon.”

“We should.” Plagg muttered

She leaned her forehead against his, “It won’t be for long, I know it. Just wait a little longer and we can see each other again.”

He hated waiting but he hated upsetting her more. Finishing off his cheese they went back together before Tikki had to hide and Plagg had to transform.

Plagg had been so lost in thought he’d missed the fact that Adrien had fallen asleep on him. Shaking his head the kwami flew over and sat on his pillow, watching him sleep.

“I can’t always save you kid,” He whispered even though he knew Adrien couldn’t hear “But with her by your side I won’t have to.”

Pressing his forehead to Adrien’s, as he had a million times, he basked a little longer in the calm before turning in for the night himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

After the whole Adrien and then Chat incidents Marinette had had a long and thoughtful talk with Tikki. She was making a lot of mistakes and although that wasn’t a crime she still needed to do better. Tikki was supportive and patient as she made sure Marinette was seeing as much as she could but not over thinking things.

Marinette had meet up with Adrien the day before to try and explain herself. Adrien was patient and tried to help her as she fumbled through a very bad excuse, trying to not give away the fact that she liked him. She apologised again and asked if there was anything she could do to make up for it.

At first he looked like he was going to argue, let her get away with it without doing anything but it seemed he changed his mind. They’d talked and worked something out. Mari was happy about that and Adrien seemed to be too. It was baked goods for a week, which her parents were more than happy to supply.

In the end Mari had decided to wait until the holidays to confess to Adrien. That way if they wanted space they could have it but if they wanted to make things work, whether that be a romantic relationship or not they’d have to try. It was had the stress of exams of their shoulders.

As for Chat Noir the both of them set alarms.

“Wow,” Alya whistled “Who’s giving you all this good advice?”

“Why don’t you think it’s me?”

Alya laughed hard before patting her pouting friends shoulder “Because I know you.” She answered simply.

Plagg had also given some free advice to Adrien. With Marinette being the way she currently was he suggested Adrien not confess until Marinette was comfortable enough to do it herself. It wasn’t quite what he wanted but he could see the reasoning in Plagg’s logic so happily agreed.

Although when Adrien brought up the fact he wanted to reveal his identity to her Plagg wasn’t too keen. Of course the problem wasn’t Marinette spilling the beans, she was Ladybug. What Plagg feared was Marinette’s reaction to Adrien being Chat Noir. He could see it going both ways and hurting Adrien was something Plagg would do anything to avoid. Nevertheless Adrien was determined it was the right thing to do and his kitten wasn’t dumb, he knew the risked too but was still willing to take them. Plagg decided to support him and trust Marinette.

It was on patrol that night that Chat realised he needed to talk to his partner about the fact he may be coming into a relationship and that he planned to reveal himself.

They were wrapping up for the night when they decided to stopped to take a moment, one they hadn’t had for a while thanks to exams and Hawkmoth.

“Ladybug?”

She hummed in response too busy marvelling in the calm to look at him.

“There’s something I should really talk with you about.”

At the tone of his voice Ladybug opened her eyes and turned to her partner. He was a little tense and seemed somewhat unsure of what to do.

Changing her position so he had her full attention she held out her hands. It had started becoming a thing between Ladybug and Chat, that when one needed support the other would hold their hands. Chat instantly relaxed as he mimicked her position and held her hands.

“Whatever it is we’ll work it out together.” She reassured him.

“Thank you.” He smiled before taking a deep breath. Letting it out slowly he began “You see there’s this girl, she’s really nice and sweet. I… I’m pretty sure she likes me and I know I like her. I really want to try having a relationship with her but I also want to tell her that I’m Chat.”

Ladybug was a little shock at hearing this for the first time but squeezed his hands asking “Not that I don’t trust you but can I ask why you want to tell her? You know the risks, we don’t even know each other’s identities.”

He bit his lip. He knew Ladybug knew Marinette and talked to her so he didn’t want to say who it was but that also meant he also couldn’t give too many details. His Lady was smart, she’d see through instantly.

“I see her a lot and we go to the same school so spend a lot of time together. I trust her and she trusts me but I’ve already kept some big secrets from her. I want this to work out so I want to take some of those secrets away.”

Ladybug couldn’t help but feel a little conflicted. For starters he hung out with Marinette a lot but this was the first she was hearing of this mystery girl. She couldn’t help but feel it was a little unfair that she’d told him everything about her love life and he hadn’t shared.

Nevertheless that was something for another time.

They talked for a while. Chat seemed set on telling whoever this girl was his true identity. He offered telling Ladybug too. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to know but she didn’t feel like she needed to. He was Chat Noir, it was as simple as that. In the end they agreed to not reveal themselves to each other, for now.

Chat had her full support, he knew he did but when the conversation was over and they went home Marinette couldn’t help but frown at their conversation, for more than one reason.

“I never thought about telling Adrien I was Ladybug.” She told Tikki

Tikki was honestly surprised that Plagg didn’t seem to try and convince Adrien not to reveal himself. Usually it was Tikki that suggested it but if Plagg thought it was a good idea Tikki wouldn’t disagree.

“Chat did have some solid points. Maybe you should consider it.”

Marinette looked conflicted “I know he did but I still feel like it could be too much too fast.”

“I can understand that. Let Chat deal with his love life his way and you yours. It’s an option but there will always be other options. Just because he’s your partner and wants to live his life one way doesn’t mean you have to follow.”

“I wish this was simpler.” Mari sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

Tikki sat next to her “If everything were this simple nothing would feel as meaningful as it does.”

Mari made a noise. Stroking her hair Tikki said, “Sleep. You have a study session tomorrow and three more exams. Wait like you wanted and then try figure things out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks passed and exams were finally over. Marinette had thought long and hard about what she should tell Adrien. In the end she didn’t want to reveal herself to him so soon. When she felt ready she’d let Chat know first and if she felt comfortable enough she’d tell Adrien.

Well of course that’s also on the assumption that he’d return her feels or give them a try.

They had been so busy with the end of the year that it had been put out of her mind more often than not. Not that that was a bad thing. However now that exams were over the thoughts quickly found their way back.

She was actually feeling really good about it. Yes the thought of rejection was scary but there were worse things. With things calming down, well she couldn’t help but think why not now?

However she quickly ran into a problem the next time the class hung out. Adrien was never alone. She was not confessing in front of her class, no way. So why did he always have to have someone at his side? She’d gotten him alone tones of times before. It was almost like they knew and were purposely making it hard for her.

Looks like she was back to staring at the back of his head…

Adrien on the other hand couldn’t help but find it a little funny when he noticed her constant, failing attempts to get him alone. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, in fact he was trying to help her but it seemed luck wasn’t on either of their sides. It would never end how they wanted, always cut short.

When he’d visit her as Chat one night she’d been stomping around her roof as she furiously watered her flowers.

“Maybe a different a- _paw_ -roach?” He offered as he wiggled his finger in the air.

She huffed “I have tried as many a- _paw_ -roaches,” She waved a hand manically in the air “As I can without making a fool of myself.”

“Well more so than usual.” He couldn’t resist

“You’re as bad as Alya.”

“But you find it _paw_ -sitively endearing.” He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes

“It’s something alright.” She went to sit under the umbrella, far enough away from his Cheshire face

“You’re not fooling this chat, I know you adore me and my classy puns.” He examined his claws with such delight.

Marinette jumped at his comment, feeling her heart go to her throat. Did he actually know she found his puns to be classy? As much as she didn’t want to admit it puns were hard to think of and the fact he could do it so fluidly left her in awe. It gave him a certain charm and well _class_. Especially compared to the poor puns she hears from others.

Before she could think too much about it her elbow hit the trigger on the umbrella and coursed it to close on her. At the sound of her squeak he turned only to burst out laughing.

“A little help please.” She sounded so done with everything

“You’re _pun_ -believable.” Chat said as he went to help her.

Something pinged in Mari’s head at the comment however when he lifted pat of the parasol up and revealed the goofy look he was giving her she too burst out laughing. Struggling a little, thanks to his laughter, Chat eventually got the umbrella to go back up before collapsing beside her and practically leaning on her for support as they laughed.

After a solid five minutes of laughter Chat started getting up when her brain finally processed things and hit her with an overpowering sense of déjà vu. She frowned as she tried to figure out what was so familiar when Chat pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Mari?” He repeated for the third time, waving his hand in front of her

“Huh?” She replied unintelligently

“I’m going now.” He said with a chuckle at her clearly dazed behaviour

Getting up she walked to the railing like always but was still trying to figure out why she’d felt such a strong sense of déjà vu. Chat jumped onto her railing and turned to see she was lost in thought again. Mari quickly noticed and stammered her goodbye.

Snorting Chat waved and said “See you later.” Before leaping away.

In a haze Marinette looked at her hand, blinking slowing. Turning she looked back at her parasol. Tikki came out from her hiding spot and eyed her chosen, wondering why she was acting so strange. She tried to get her attention but Mari continued to stare so Tikki waited.

Then she said something but it was so quiet Tikki couldn’t quite catch it.

“Chat Noir is Adrien.” She repeated and Tikki stared, completely shocked at her chosen’s statement.

Eyeing her for a moment longer she finally said “Yes, he is.”

Marinette nodded in understanding… Then promptly screamed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

After assuring her startled parents that everything was fine and she was only having a mild panic attack Marinette paced around her room.

Well this was the discovery of a life time, to say the least. Chat Noir was Adrien. Her dorky, over the top partner was also her dorky over the top friend. Now that she thought about it she almost felt foolish for never figuring it out sooner. Adrien really doesn’t try to hide it. He should be a little more careful, what if someone else found out?

She shook her head, she was getting distracted.

So Chat Noir was Adrien? Ok she could cope with that, it’d take some getting used to but she could do it. The fact that she’d told Chat she liked Adrien and that Chat was actually Adrien? That was something she wasn’t taking as smoothly as she’d like.

He knew! She’d been having so much trouble confessing and turns out she’d done it already! To say she felt conflicted would be an understatement. She was upset and a little hurt that she’d been so honest and trusting towards him and he hadn’t said a word. But that was the kind of friendship they’d agreed on as Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Even so he’d never given her any indication as Adrien Agreste. He’d known all this time and kept his mouth shut. If he knew then why not save both of them the time and trouble and get it over with? Tell her he did or didn’t like her?

But then there was the conversation she’d has with Chat. Chat had said, _promised_ , that Adrien would fall for her. He’d also told Ladybug that he liked someone. Did he not give Ladybug a name because he knew she was close with Marinette? It’d make sense, though she felt a little insulted he’d not trusted Ladybug with a name.

Then again if Chat hadn’t kept her name out of it there’d be a whole new mess so she couldn’t help but thank him for that.

Mari could feel a headache forming thanks to all her conflicting and messy thoughts.

Tikki watched her chosen, still a little surprised that Mari had figured it out thanks to only a few similarities in a situation. Even though Tikki wasn’t sure admitting Chat’s identity was the right things she was not about to add another lie. Still as Tikki followed Marinette’s pacing she couldn’t hide her anxiousness.

Finally Marinette stopped and closed her eyes before taking three deep breaths, letting each one out slowly.

“Mari?” Tikki asked and couldn’t hid the worry from her voice.

At the sound she opened her eyes to see her kwami’s worry filled eyes. Ushering her over Marinette took a seat on her chaise and held out her hands for Tikki to sit in. Once comfortable she took a minute to run her thumb over Tikki’s cheek to sooth her. Tikki leaned into the touch.

“I’m still processing things but I think I’ll be ok.” Marinette reassured. There was a pause “I have a lot of questions and am feeling a lot of feelings. Not all of them are good either. But I know Chat Noir and I know Adrien. Neither of them would do anything cruel like play with my feelings.”

“No of course not!” Tikki said “He cares a lot about you Marinette.”

“I’m starting to see that.” Another pause “I’m the one he told Ladybug he likes, aren’t I?”

Tikki frowned a little “I feel I’ve already told you too much and I don’t actually have confirmation,”

“But?”

“But I believe so.” Tikki finished

“So do I.”

They smiled at each other and Tikki flew from her hand to her cheek so she could nuzzle it. Mari’s hand followed to help support her and they stayed like that for a moment.

Finally Tikki asked “So what will you do from here?”

Mari bit her lip thinking hard about where to from there. An idea started forming in her head before a mischievous grin that would’ve put Chat Noir himself to shame grew across her lips.

“Mari,” Tikki tone was both accusing and curious

“What?” She forged innocence

“I know that face, Alya gets that face a lot. You’re up to no good aren’t you?”

“No.” Mari dragged out the end

Tikki looked unimpressed but with a quick prod to her stomach by Mari she burst out giggling. “Just be gentle with him, alright?”

“ _Purr_ -omise.” Mari grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

On his way to the Bourgeois hotel for another meet up with his classmates Adrien couldn’t help be feel a little lost in thought. The previous three nights that Chat Noir had visited Marinette she had been acting off. It wasn’t majorly, more subtle differences from how she usually acted around him. Like the way she looked at him or how she moved around him. She was usually so fluid in his eyes, always moving with a purpose. Now she seemed to put more thought and a hint of hesitation but whenever he asked she’d just grin and suddenly she was back to normal.

He wasn’t complaining but it didn’t change the fact it was still weird.

Shaking his head of those thoughts for now he greeted the doorman before making his way to Chloe’s room. Juleka, Ivan and of course Sabrina were already there with Chloe and Rose going around her room looking for something.

It seemed Chloe wanted to change something about Juleka’s outfit and was getting Rose to help. Honestly Adrien thought she looked fine the way she was but everyone knew better than to argue with Chloe or try and say no to Rose.

Five minutes quickly passed as the rest of their class arrived. By that point Chloe was done with altering Juleka’s outfit, giving her a different jacket that matched her eyes and some jewellery. _Apparently_ her clothes were too dark.

“Since when did you have anything in Juleka’s size?” Aly asked

Chloe scoffed “Jean got the wrong size.”

Alya, Adrien and Sabrina exchanged sly looks.

“Wow Juleka, that looks great on you.” A voice said and Adrien recognised it.

Turning he opened his mouth to greet Marinette only for his jaw to nearly hit the ground.

She was wearing a Chat Noir themed outfit! Since when did she own such a thing and why was he only seeing it now? That things should be worn by her all day every day.

It was your typical Chat Noir hoody, zipped pockets, golden bell and ears on the hoodie. However she left the hoodie open to show a grey shirt with a green paw print like his baton. Her shorts were black with green hems. Then to top the whole thing off her boots had little green paw on the side of the heels and the toe area was grey and looked like it had paws.

Adrien felt a tap on his knee and tilted his head in the direction, not wanting to take his eyes off Marinette for even a second.

Mylene’s voice warned “If you keep your mouth open like that you’ll hurt your jaw.”

Adrien instantly shut it as his face burst with a blush. She giggled as he hid his face and gave his knee a reassuring pat.

“I am not going out in public with you looking like that.” Chloe deadpanned

“What, you don’t a- _purr_ -eciate my style?” Mari retorted

If this was how Adrien died, he was more than ok with it.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow the day managed to be both short and never ending. Marinette was cracking pun after pun, making him go crazy. Not to mention his colours looked amazing on her. Maybe not as good as her usual one, light colours seemed to suit her best but it was still a sight to behold.

For the first time since realising he liked her he’d never been so tempted to tell her first. Nevertheless he hadn’t waited as long as he had just to ruin it all thanks to puns. But god were they glorious puns.

Like how Chloe _cat_ handle her puns or Alya’s ice cream _scoop_ of the day. That one resulted in Alya taking a bit on her finger and booping it on Mari’s nose.

“That’s for the horrible pun.” Alya told her as Mari wipes her nose

“I don’t _nose_ what you mean, _ice_ think my puns are _cool_.” Alya looked like she was contemplating disowning Mari while everyone groaned.

Adrien actually swooned at that one and Ivan had to catch him before his knees gave out.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was wrapping up and Adrien sat on his own, just watching and enjoying the sight of his friends. It seemed it had been a good day for everyone because there wasn’t even an akuma attack. The sun was out, there were little clouds in the sky and the breeze kept you cool. It was perfect and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Enjoying yourself?” An unmistakable voice asked.

He didn’t turn, as much as he wanted to, he just wanted to stay in the moment. “It’s nice.”

Mari hummed in agreement as she sat down next to him. Both quiet and content to just take the moment of peace. Something both had been lacking for the past few weeks.

However Mari did have a goal to achieve so she broke the silence.

“It’s a _meow_ -vellous day isn’t it?”

Adrien snorted “ _Purr_ -fect.”

“I see you’re channelling your inner Chat Noir.”

If only she knew, he thought. “What can I say, he’s not _fur_ -mous for nothing.”

“Abs- _paw_ -lutely.” Mari grinned as she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. Adrien laughed as he took it, smiling as he gazed at their hands.

Mari hands were so small compared to his yet they had a strength to them. He’d seen it many times before but it would never cease to amaze him. The support these hands could give was one of the warmest things he’d come to experience in his life.

She was inspiring, strong, brave and caring. But she wasn’t without faults. She could be easily side tracked, didn’t always think before she spoke, more than a little reckless, though nothing compared to Alya and not to mention clumsy. So, _so_ , clumsy.

And with all that she fell for him.

That warmth that only Marinette could give him returned and spread throughout his body. A sincere smile blossomed on his face.

Marinette kept her eyes on Adrien as he seemed to lose himself in thought. She almost felt bad for breaking said thoughts. Whatever they were seemed to make him glow with happiness and it felt wrong to take him away from wherever that was.

She tried squeezing his hand to bring him back. It worked as his eyes trailed to their hands before back to her face. He looked shocked when he looked at her, forgetting she was there.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly

Mari shook her head before taking a breath. “You want to know a secret?”

If he was Chat Noir his cat ears would perk up. He leaned in closer and Mari whispered “Chat Noir visits me sometimes.”

Now Adrien looked really shocked. Why was Marinette telling him that? It was dangerous for her to do so and she knew that. Did she want Adrien to know before she did anything like reveal her feeling for him? So he knew she trusted him?

The confliction was clear on Adrien’s face but Marinette pretended she hadn’t seen it and continued “Although that silly cat left something last time he visited.”

Adrien opened his mouth before shutting it tight, biting his tongue so hard he nearly made it bleed. He’d nearly given himself away.

Marinette could see that and had to try not laugh, disgusting her snort as a cough.

“H-he did?” Adrien was sure he hadn’t seeing as he hadn’t even brought anything with him last time.

“ _Purr_ -ty sure.” When Adrien looked at her with a hint of doubt she said “Call it cats intuition.”

Something about Marinette’s smile threw Adrien off. There was something secretive about it that sent a chill down his spine. She was hinting something, underlining it for him to figure it out but he suddenly felt scared.

They were talking about Chat Noir. If she was hinting at something then…

Movement cut him off again as he suddenly looked at Mari, who had stood up. Again her smile was holding unsaid truths for him to piece together. Yet it was also warm and reassuring.

“I hope he visits tonight.” She said before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and Alya were walking home after having left their friends. It had only been fifteen minutes but Mari’s phone dinged with a message. Checking it she couldn’t help the sudden burst of laughter that left her mouth.

**[**

**Chloe-**

**You broke Adrien.**

**]**

Alya eyed her “Damn girl, what did you do?”

She just shrugged and forged innocence, humming in delight.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Adrien paced around his room frantically.

Did Marinette know he was Chat Noir? But how? She was the one that started the whole cat themed thing so why would that tip her off? Although her sudden appearance could be a hint that she did in fact know…

“Kid if you want answers so badly just visit her like she wanted.”

“It’s not that simple Plagg.”

“How?” Plagg was so curious as to why he actually stopped eating his cheese to give his conflicted chosen his full attention.

“Because.” Was all Adrien said and Plagg wasn’t buying it.

Sighing Plagg said “Sit.” Adrien opened his mouth to argue but the look on Plagg’s face stopped him.

He took a seat and looked every bit a scared kitten. It was reasonable though. Plagg was willing to bet Marinette knew Chat Noir’s identity and that meant she knew it was also Adrien she was spilling her secrets to. Something Adrien was waiting to tell her himself so she wouldn’t have to find out some other way. If things were to go south for any reason that would probably be it. Yet Marinette had done nothing but prove she still accepted him.

He told Adrien so.

“Do you really think so?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Plagg answered instead.

Adrien still looked scared but after a moment said “Plagg, transform me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was sitting with a book on her balcony and a small plate of food, like any other day. She hoped she looked as calm as she pretended to be. In all honesty she was a little nervous about the meet up, there were so many things that could happen. It was easier to mess with him than to actually talk things out. Nevertheless she’d gotten the ball rolling.

It wasn’t long before she heard the tell-tale sound of Chat Noir’s baton making its way towards her. She took one more breath from behind her book, when the sound of his boots lightly hitting her railing signalled her about his arrival.

“M-Marinette.”

She looked up in shock, his voice so small and unsure she thought, just for a second, it was someone else. But then she saw him, the utter appearance of a scared kitten. Ears flat, tail twitching and eyes down cast. His stance actually gave her courage as she would do anything to bring happiness back to him.

Placing down her book and holding out her hands she ushered him to her. Slowly, carefully as if _he_ would scare her off, he made him way before taking her hands. However he did not sit beside her, instead opting to keep some distance. Marinette stood up to show him he was allowed to be near her.

“Hello, Chat. I was hoping you’d come by tonight, I have something for you.” She squeezed his hands reassuringly before letting go.

Crouching down she pulled out Adrien’s umbrella. It was technically hers but she figured it would be a good way to give him an out if he didn’t want to tell her. He’d know she knew but if he denied it was his she’d let him.

However the look on his face told her he wasn’t going to hide. He cringed at the sight.

Sounding defeated he called off his transformation and was engulfed in green light. Mari had to close her eyes for a moment at the brightness before blinking away the spots. When she could see clearly again she looked up and was greeted with the sight of a self-conscious Adrien Agreste.

Marinette couldn’t help but stare wide eyed for a moment. She nearly dropped the umbrella in the process and scrambled to catch it. Adrien did so effortlessly.

They stood in silence for a moment. Plagg had taken the opportunity to go to the plate of food that Mari had purposely put cheese on. However when he saw Tikki pecking from her hiding spot he made a beeline to her instead.

Mari and Adrien shuffled from foot to foot wondering where to begin. Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Adrien bet her to it.

“I’m so sorry Marinette, I wanted to tell you I really did but I thought it would be best to wait until you were comfortable enough to confess to Adrien. I didn’t want to push or scare you but now you know and it wasn’t from me and I totally understand if you’re angry. I lied to you and you hate liars and I kept lying to you.” He rambled out, fisting his hand through his hair.

He went on, explaining everything. That he was unsure of his own feelings, that he didn’t know what the right thing to do was but didn’t want to get it wrong, that he thought the right move would be to wait for her.

The more he went on the warmer Marinette’s cheeks became as her heart swelled with pure admiration for the boy in front of her. This entire time he’d done nothing but think of her, how to make things easier for her.

Adrien suddenly cut himself off at the sound of Marinette laughing. He looked at her with utter bewilderment and a little bit of hurt. Mari quickly caught on and sobered herself immediately.

Placing her hands on top of his, where he held the umbrella to hid his uncomfortable fidgeting she rushed “I’m so sorry Adrien that was really rude of me, it wasn’t in a mean way I swear.”

He searched her eyes and nodded. Sighing with relief Mari continued “It’s just this whole situation has been us making everything way more complicated than it needed to be. If we’d just stopped for a moment and actually talked to each other things might’ve been a lot easier.”

Adrien couldn’t help but crack a smile at that “I think it’s safe to say both of us aren’t every good at this sort of thing.”

They both started laughing at little and just like that a large amount of the tension vanished.

Once the laughter had died Mari said “So it was me you were referring to.”

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. “When?”

“A few weeks ago,” His face scrunched in thought

“On patrol.” Mari clarified.

You could see Adrien’s brain physically stop at those words. He stared into space for a moment before looking at Mari. She was the very essence of calm. Revealing herself was far easier compared to everything else they’d been through.

From the plate of food Tikki and Plagg could tell it was their cue.

Flying over Tikki greeted Adrien. “Hello, my name is Tikki. It’s a pleasure to finally meet and thank you for taking care of both Marinette and Plagg.”

Adrien stared mouth wide but held out a finger for Tikki to shake. Marinette reached out to close his mouth as Tikki took her place on her shoulder.

A long silence passed before Adrien finally said “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yes.”

More silence until Adrien let go of the umbrella to groan into his hands. “How did I miss it? You don’t even change your hair style like I do.”

Mari snorted “If it helps I felt the same way when I figure out your identity.”

“How did you figure it out? It can’t have been the umbrella, I gave that to you last year.”

Marinette explained the similar situations with the other side of the mask and Adrien instantly understood. He had not been nearly as careful as he should have.

“Well I guess you could say the cat’s out of the bag.” He scratched the back of his neck bashfully

Mari giggled. “So you’re ok with me being Ladybug?”

“Only if you’re ok with me being Chat Noir.”

Mari smiled as she reached to take one of Adrien’s hand. He held it firmly, like letting go would mean losing her.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else more a- _paw_ -opriate than you.”

Adrien’s eyes shone brighter than any star in the sky could. Mari had to look a way for a moment as she became a blushing mess. When she felt his forehead against hers she somehow managed to blush more.

Adrien could see the tips of her ears go red and let out an airy laugh. In all honesty he doubted he was much better. Nudging her head a little so she’d look at him he gave her such a lopsided smile at she couldn’t help but think if she’d just seen that smile on his face she’d had figured out his identity immediately.

“Well I couldn’t imagine anyone as _spot_ on as yourself.”

They both burst out laughing again, the kwami’s giving them space and returning to the food.

It was Marinette who recovered first and had to pull back a little to breath. She looked at Adrien and never in her life would she had guess things would turn out this way. Honestly it was almost too good to be true.

That Adrien, her amazingly dorky friend was her sweet, caring and loyal partner. That he felt the same way about her as she did him. Finally that he was more than happy at she was Ladybug.

She noticed how close they were yet it also felt like they weren’t close enough. Feeling bold she flipped the umbrella around so that the handle was in her hand. Holding it up behind Adrien’s head she opened it. Adrien went to see what she was doing only to pulled closer.

They looked at each other for a moment, so close they could feel the others breathe on their lips. Adrien’s hands starting sweating and the blush return to his cheeks. He searched Marinette’s eyes as he dared lean in a little closer. When she smiled and tilted her head a bit he knew he had permission to continue.

Lightly he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn’t like how movies made it out to be. No fireworks, no sparks.

It was so much more.

That light touch had given him a warmth he’d never experienced before but craved more of. It was like he had been drowning and this was that first, sweet breath of air. Her lips were soft and warm and a little wet. There was a hint of her lip stick and he pressed a little hard to gather it all in.

After what felt like an eternity but must’ve only been mare seconds they pulled apart. Slowly they looked at each other, in their quiet little world of behind the umbrella on her balcony.

“I like you.” Adrien whispered

Mari smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against him again “I like you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Four days passed before Adrien and Marinette got to see all of their classmates. When they walked up to the group, together, holding hands there was a collective applause.

Alya, Nino and Chloe walked up to the new couple. Of course they’d been told the morning after it had been sorted. They had actually intended to tell the whole class after letting those three know but had been told not to.

Now they found out why.

After a few congrats and a lot of ‘finally’s’ Chloe cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. However instead of saying anything she and Alya held out their hands.

Splitting into groups the class started handing small change to the two. Nino included.

“I thought we were brothers.” Nino whispered dramatically as he turned from Adrien. Adrien laughed.

“You bet on us?” Marinette sounded scandalised but couldn’t hide the smile

“Of course.” Chloe said like it was obvious

Adrien looked at Nino and raised an eyebrow. Nino shrugged “I honestly didn’t count on it happened for another while. Then Mari came in that cat outfit that drove you crazy and we all knew we’d lost.”

“Must’ve felt like a _cat_ -astrophe when you realised.” Adrien joked and Chloe grunted her disapproval.

Alya pocketed her euros and slung an arm around Marinette’s shoulder “Chloe and I both agreed that you’d make a move after exams.” Mari opened her mouth but Alya held a finger up before continuing “We made this bet before you told me that was your plan. I would’ve been disqualified otherwise.”

Chloe came up to Adrien’s side and mirrored Alya’s pose. “As much as I hated the fact we agreed on something there was no way you were going to last that long without seeing her.”

“But!” Kim cut in “There was another bet,” He pointed a finger between Adrien and Marinette “Now how said it first?”

“Marinette.” Adrien answered instantly as Mari raised a hand.

Kim wailed while Nino hooted. This time the class split into three as Nino was now a winner.

Mari and Adrien looked a little bewildered but couldn’t help but laugh at their classes antics. They wouldn’t change their classmates for the world but they were certainly a unique bunch.

And hidden from sight in Marinette’s bag were two kwami, curled up together, finally able to be together again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that's it. Thanks for reading, the kudos and all the lovely comments I've gotten over the course of this story, they have been the high lights of my days.  
> I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day, laters.


End file.
